Topher
Dirty blonde|eye_color = Green|teams = Pimâpotew Kinosewak|placements = TDPI: 8th|first = So, Uh, This is My Team?|last = Three Zones and a Baby|seasons = TD: 5|count = 8|voiced_by = Christopher Jacot|other = Chef (pet cat)}}Topher was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. While he wasn't very interested in winning the challenges, he often was trying to get on the good side of the show's producers in hopes of taking over the show. Biography Before Total Drama: Pahkitew Island At some point in his life, Topher took on-screen poise classes. He was a huge fan of Chris and Total Drama, going so far as to name his cat after Chef. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Once on the island, Topher was placed on the Pimâpotew Kinosewak team. During the first challenge, Topher is constantly going off to talk to Chris, and obsessing over him doing simple things such as throwing to commercials. Before the second challenge, Topher compliments Chris about having come up with such a great challenge, but then says Chris looks tired, causing Chris to become self conscious. Topher later tries to throw to commercials in Chris's place, much to the hosts annoyance. Topher continues to insult Chris and say things like that he's old and similar stuff, but he continues to harass him, causing Chris to go so far as to try Slowtox and do facial masks. Finally Topher's true intentions are revealed to be wanting to steal Chris's job after he steals Chris's phone and begins to message the producers. While down in the mines, he focuses on getting out to get better service on the phone, however Jasmine was paranoid from being claustrophobic, and so he also comforted her. Finally, he got a call back from the producers during the third zone during the "Avalanche Zone", causing him to cry out in excitement and cause an avalanche on his team. At elimination, he is voted off, but reveals that he's taking over as host of the show. Moments later, however, Chris reveals it was him on the phone, and that Topher really was eliminated and not taking over the show. Personality Topher at first acts like an obsessive person but later reveals he has a more selfish personality. He doesn't seem to consider any one else when he's trying to take over the show as host, not caring about if his team wins or loses or who's sent home. He is also slightly manipulative, going so far as to manipulate Chris into being more self conscious and stealing his phone in an attempt to take over the show. Notes and trivia * Topher is labeled The Chris Wannabe. * Despite not appearing, Topher was seen in a video in the first season of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. Appearances (8/146) Total Drama (8/120) Season 5 (8/26) *So, Uh, This is My Team? d *I Love You, Grease Pig! *Twinning Isn't Everything *I Love You, I Love You Knots *A Blast From the Past *Mo' Monkey Mo' Problem *This is The Pits! *Three Zones and a Baby __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:TD Characters Category:TD S5 Characters Category:Pimâpotew Kinosewak Category:Total Drama